


Cheese

by Venstar



Series: 2019 007 Fest Series [10]
Category: London Spy
Genre: Cheese, Fluff, M/M, london spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: For the MI6 007 July Fest Collaborative Prompt Table. Cheesy chat lines.





	Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> for my Lappie. (lapsang-and-earlgrey) who requested 00QAD and cheesy chat lines. It's my first attempt with these fellas all together. Enjoy!

The flat was comfortable, which should not have been a possibility. The amount of personality difference that dwelled within the said comfortable flat, was vast indeed. Frustrated genius, hardened killer, naive interpreter of life, experienced bottom dweller who dreamed of bigger things. NONE OF THEM SHOULD HAVE MADE SENSE IN THIS FLAT! 

And yet...four sets of shoes mingled with each other at the entranceway. Leather brogues, disgusting Vans, Doc Martins with orthotic inserts, Suede slip ons. That should have been the first clue, the key. For a gorgeous set of brogues would have shuddered at the sight of the filthy Vans, but yet they were spooned together, nestled next to the butter-soft suede loafers, all protected by the sturdy pair of Docs. What household was this….

A household filled with the warm smell of cotton, wool, leather, and cooking. All intermixed as the two couples were. Home from work, two pairs of gentlemen paired off. Not intentionally, but comfortably. Q and Danny claiming the large sectional with cats, snacks, laptops and headphones. Even they needed time to calm down from their very, very, different work life. 

“Kill anyone today Q?” Danny asked, loudly through his music as he rummaged around in a bag of crisps. He popped a prawn flavored crisp in his mouth and held the bag out.

“Not yet,” Q answered and selected a handful from the pink bag. “Why do you like these?”

“Dunno really. They just taste good. Will you kill someone soon?”

Q laughed. “Possibly. Maybe. Can’t really tell you or...I might have to kill you.”

“I wonder what’s for dinner?” Danny shoved a handful of crisps in his mouth. 

“Whatever it is, I’ll eat it as long as I don’t have to make it.” Q sighed heavily.

“That’s what she said.” 

“Har, har, har.” Q slapped his hand on Danny’s head. “Listen to your music.”

“Fire a laser beam at anyone?”

“Possibly. Maybe. Can’t really tell you or...I might have to laser you.”

That got a laugh from Danny. He leaned back and allowed a quick peck to his forehead and a fond brushing of a hand through his hair. His stomach growled. “I wish they would just get on with it.”

“I think that’s what they’re trying to do.”

“What’s taking so long?” Danny asked. He pulled his headphones away and listened to the sounds happening in the kitchen. “Oh my God. Listen. Listen!”

Q lifted his head and focused on the kitchen door. He could hear James and Alex talking and moving about. “Shhhh. Listen.”

Together he and Danny crawled until they could look directly into the kitchen by peeping over the back of the couch. Standing at the sink with their arms curled about each other's waists, Bond and Alex stood with their heads touching and mouths moving.

Bond’s voice came drifting over the kitchen doorway. “Are you a magician? Because whenever I look at you, everyone else disappears.”

Alex, looking very serious and quite determined replied softly to Bond. “I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?”

“I was wondering if you had an extra heart. Mine was just stolen.” Bond placed his hand against his chest and gave Alex his strongest pair of puppy dog eyes.

That got a head tilt from Alex. He spoke again. “Would you grab my arm, so I can tell my friends I’ve been touched by an angel?”

“What are they saying?” Danny asked.

“I think they’re...no. Oh my God, when did he learn to do that?”

“What, what?”

“Shhh listen.” Q pulled on Danny’s shoulder.

Bond’s lip tipped up at the side at Alex’s question. “I’m lost. Can you give me directions to your heart?”

Alex considered him for a moment. “Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?”

Bong tightened his grip on Alex and pulled him even closer. 

Q and Danny hissed their appreciation. 

Bond placed his temples against Alex’s forehead. “Kiss me if I’m wrong, but dinosaurs still exist, right?”

“Actually…”

At Alex’s words, because the poor thing he was trying so hard, but it was difficult to maintain the cheesy lines when Bond threw in something that included an actual incorrect fact, Bond threw his head back and started laughing.

“Bless you, you’re an angel.” He swooped in and stole a kiss and a pat on Alex’s backside before separating. “I hope you two enjoyed the show.” He winked over his shoulder at the two men spying on them.

“Yes, we did!” Danny crowed from his spot. “Didn’t we Q.”

Alex blushed and moved away to busy himself with the dirty dishes in the sink.

“I wouldn’t mind an encore,” Q said as he hung over the couch. “Bravo! Bravo. More!”

“Cheeky little shite.” Bond waved a wooden spoon at him. “I’ll save this for later.”

“Tell us about the dinosaurs, Alex!” Danny yelled. He climbed over the couch, all gangly limbs and stockinged feet. When he reached the pair at the sink, he hugged Alex from behind. He spun him until he was facing Bond once more.

“Encore, encore, encore!” Q cheered from the couch.

Bond obliged and kissed Alex once more to the delight of their cheeky little shites.


End file.
